<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cut Off by k0ekienut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312596">Cut Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0ekienut/pseuds/k0ekienut'>k0ekienut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scars of a Child [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amputation, Blood, Interrogation, Prison Torture, TTS, Tangled the series - Freeform, Varian - Freeform, Varian Torture, Varian of old corona, Varian whump, Whipping, Whump, blood warning, cut out tongue, hit with a whip, interrogation torture, tangled, tongue removal, water boarding, whip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0ekienut/pseuds/k0ekienut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Varian gets wrongfully imprisoned by King Fredric, who doesn't want Varian's knowledge of the black rocks to get to the public.<br/>The king makes sure the young teen is dealt with, he has Varian interrogated for the information so he can't ruin the king's good name. Varian doesn't want to answer the questions though, the kingdom had to know!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scars of a Child [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cut Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679195">Scars of a Child</a> by jkoo7jkoo5-baby-susan on Tumblr.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had an idea for a one-shot prequel to @jkoo7jkoo5-baby-susan‘s one-shot fic on Tumblr, The Scars of a Child<br/>(https://jkoo7jkoo5-baby-susan.tumblr.com/post/627941323822022656/the-scars-of-a-child)</p><p>I basically made a fanfic for the fanific that was for a fanfic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian knew that nothing good would come out of the predicament he was in. He had been captured in the night and thrown in prison, his friends and family probably had no idea where he was. And unfortunately for him, it was probably going to stay that way. He hadn't truly been told why he had been captured, at least not yet, but Varian figured it had to be something related to his research on the mysterious black rocks and of course the graphtyc. </p><p>The black rocks that King Fredrick had been trying to keep a secret, the black rocks that Varian was trying to make known for the better of the kingdom.</p><p>All Varian had wanted to do was try and help Corona the best that he could, that had made him an enemy to the king's honor. Apparently his research had been such a threat that it warranted him to be in Solitary as well, it had been while since he had any human contact. Or so Varian assumed, being locked in a dark room with limited sound made it difficult to tell how many hours or even days had past. All he knew that it had been awhile since anyone had been anywhere near him with any water or even food.</p><p>-</p><p>The first time someone had come into Varian's cell after so long was two guards, by the time they had arrived Varian was extremely thirsty and was just ready to beg for food. The guards didnt have either on them, instead they walked over the the weakened boy and dragged him out of the dark cell down an unknown hallway.</p><p>What were they doing? What did they have planned for him? Varian had no idea what to expect out of what was happening around him and the lack of food and water was getting to his head, making it harder to keep his thoughts in a straight line. After a bit of zoning out and the guards dragging Varian down the empty corridor, the three arrive at a room.</p><p>One of the guards swing the door open, revealing a table with a light and two or three chairs, and he believed a bucket of what he assumed was water, Varian was struggling to truly pay attention to his surroundings. The two guards drag him into the small room forcing him to sit in one of the chairs, chaining his arms behind and to the chair.</p><p>The two guards leave the room, leaving Varian alone for just a couple of seconds. Another person walks in, Varian is chained to the chair facing away from the door so he cant really see who is behind him. The person's footsteps sounded heavier than the guards that had brought him into the room, like maybe the person was wearing heavier armor or more armor in general. The person comes into Varian's line of vision, the captain of the guard. "Varian of Old Corona." the man's voice sounded so serious, it honestly scared Varian. What were they planning on doing? The room looked to probably be some sort of interrogation room, maybe they were just going to question him and finally let him go?</p><p>"We have questions for you, and it'll be best for the both of us if you cooperate."</p><p>Varian didn't like how the captain phrased that, what would happen if he didn't cooperate? </p><p>The questioning starts, and Varian did not want to answer. What would the king do with all of Varian's hard work and research? Would it be hidden away so no one would ever know what he had tried so hard to do? Would it just be destroyed? He didn’t want to know so Varian stayed silent, the Captain tried phrasing his questions in different ways, trying to get Varian to crack. He even offered food to try and get the boy to talk but he refused. The captain's face was starting to get a frustrated look, he abruptly stands up and exits the room.</p><p>The room once again is empty, but not for long</p><p>The door once again opens and the captain re-enters with what sounded like another person. The captain takes his seat but makes a motion to the other guard that entered the room with him.</p><p>The guard walks towards one of the corners where the bucket-</p><p>oh no</p><p>that bucket</p><p>Varian had seen it when he had first come in.<br/>
It was filled with water.</p><p>the guard sets it on the table and Varian ends up face first into the freezing water.<br/>
He couldn’t breath, God, he couldn’t breath-</p><p>The guard wasn’t letting up on his rough grip on Varian's hair, he wasn’t letting Varian get any air!</p><p>Varian almost tries to take a gulp of air in the water, his lungs needed to breath, was he going to die?</p><p>The guard yanks him up, his whole head was soaking wet and Varian was already shivering from the freezing cold water. The Captain starts to question him once again, they were going to torture him until he talked, weren't they. Depriving him of food was the start, they were water boarding him now, what were they going to do next if he wouldn’t talk?</p><p>Varian couldn't give in,  his village was depending on him to get rid of the rocks, he was the only one who could do save everything in Old Corona from getting destroyed.</p><p>His head kept getting shoved into the water, just as he could not take holding his breath he would be yanked back up and questioned.</p><p>He was so cold, he was shaking violently from the cold of the water and the increasing fear of his situation that seemed that it wasn’t going to be getting better anytime soon.   </p><p>-</p><p>They eventually gave Varian food and water, it seemed like they were forgetting to give him those basic needs to keep him weak, To prevent ant escape.</p><p>The water boarding went on for multiple days, Varian didnt know if he could take it any longer. But, he also knew that’s exactly what they wanted.</p><p>Things were starting to take a turn for the worst, the punishments for not answering the questioned asked of him were getting harsher.</p><p>Varian knew he was starting to crack even though he was trying to hard, he was trying to stay strong, but it was getting just so damn hard.</p><p>They started to chain him standing up in his solitary cell, to deprive him of sleep. They continued to only give him food when they had to.</p><p>The worst of it was honestly unexpected to him, the cell door swung open that morning? Varian assumed it was morning, the darkness of the solitary cell and being deprived of sleep was really getting to him, he had completely lost his sense of time. Varian was expecting them to unchain him from his standing position and drag him to the dreaded room that they’d always hurt him in, they always hurt him...</p><p>But this morning was different.</p><p>A single guard walked into the room, there was something in his hand. Whatever it was it probably wasn’t good. The guard walks behind him while the Captain of the guard walks in as well. "We'll give you one more chance to talk boy, just answer the questions." The captain's voice is monotone, like he didn't care about the fact that he was torturing a young teenager. Varian struggles to say anything, it felt like everything was getting more difficult. "I... I can't." His voice sounded so hoarse and tired, but he couldn’t give in...</p><p>"Suit yourself" the Captain gives a look to the man behind Varian. He had no idea what was about to happen, his thoughts start to race over the multiple ways they could hur- </p><p>"HNG" a sound cracks across the room as a searing pain makes it's way across Varian's back. Please, no, no, no. Not a whip, anything but that- It hurt so bad, god it hurt, as the crack of a whip kept echoing throughout the small solitary cell and making its way across Varian's back tearing it apart. He couldn't help but let out a horrible scream, ripping his throat apart. "Please stop, stop, STOP."</p><p>Varian was sobbing and begging for them to stop, to please just stop! He hadn't truly committed any crimes, why was he here, why did they need to hurt him. He just wanted his dad, he wanted to go home so desperately. To go home to- nothing, there was nothing waiting for him at home. His dad was gone, his village could be destroyed by now and he would have no idea. How long had he been here? Was it worth holding onto his research any longer, worth holding onto the information that was causing him so much pain- </p><p> The Captain raises his hand in signal for the guard to stop, "Answer the question and I'll stop have this all stop, the king will let this all stop."</p><p>Varian struggles to get an answer out through his sobs and shredded throat, "Please..."</p><p>It was all he could manage, he hurt so much...</p><p>The captain gets ready to have the guard strike Varian once again, Varian's eye's widen when he sees the small movement. "I'll talk! Please... I answer your questions... just please stop..." It hurt just to say those few words, his throat was torn apart from his screams, and Varian wanted to smack himself for giving in. He just couldn't take it and his mind was messing with him. For all he knew Old Corona could really be destroyed already, so what was the point of withholding the information the king wanted from Varian.</p><p>The captain pulls a ring of keys from his belt and unlocks Varian. He drops to the ground, another sob coming from the small teen who was now curled up on the floor. Varian knew he had to get up, he couldnt get hit again, he had to answer the captain's questions before they came up with some new way to try and get him to talk. But, it was so hard to even move, Varian was just so tired, he was in so much pain that it made it just so difficult to move.</p><p>The guard who was striking Varian roughly lifts him up off the ground, Varian gasps in pain and takes a sharp breath in. He hurt so much... He couldn't carry his own weight, there was no way Varian would be able to walk after such a harsh beating. The Captain assists the guard in dragging once again dragging Varian back to the interrogation room that the boy had grown to fear and hate so much. Varian starts to shake again, all they had done was hurt him in that room, he was starting to associate it with pain. Were they going to hurt him again? He thought they were going to stop, he had said he'd do what he was asked. He thought this was done-</p><p>His breaths start to become more ragged as anxiety builds up in his chest. He can't take anymore, please, God please-</p><p>They open the door to the interrogation room, and by that point Varian is a mess yet again. He's just so scared....</p><p>He's sitting in the chair that he'd been chained to so many times while they dug into him for answers- He knew he had to try and focus but the anxiety of his surrounding was so overwhelming.</p><p>The Captain sits across from Varian, he needed to calm down, he needed to calm down or he wouldnt be able to answer.</p><p>The Captain once again starts the interrogation, ignoring the fact that Varian was about to have a full-blown panic attack, the man asks the same questions he had been asking Varian for the past week and a half. Varian tries his best to answer, his panic rising by the second. What if he didnt give them the answer they wanted? what is he didn’t answer quick enough?</p><p>After a bit the Captain's words become a blur, Varian cant focus, the answers to the interrogation weren't coming to his mind. He wasn't answering, they were going to hurt him- They were going to start drowning him again, starving him, not letting him sleep-</p><p>-</p><p>the sound of someone snapping their fingers in his face slowly starts to bring him back to reality.<br/>
Varian didn't even notice falling out of the chair that he was usually chained to. He was on the ground in a fetal position, shivering and breathing heavily, his arms around his head like he was trying to shield himself from non-existent blows. The Captain was kneeling on the ground beside him, snapping his fingers in Varian's face, trying to get the boy to come back to reality.</p><p>Varian's panic didn't leave but he was aware of his surroundings once again.</p><p>"Looks like he's back with us" the Captain says to the other guard in the room. They give Varian no time to get his barrings before forcing him into the chair once again, "Now Varian, just answer these few questions and you can return to you cell. No chains and we'll give you food." It was such a simple thing, no chains forcing him to stand and they'd give him food... </p><p>"Okay..." His voice is quiet, his breathing still feels erratic but being able to sleep was worth the strain. Such basic necessities were being used against him as a privilege, but Varian didn't even care anymore. </p><p>The true questioning starts and Varian answers them all to the best of his abilities given the condition his voice and throat were in. He was almost done... He would finally be able to have a break from the torture that had been afflicted upon him in the past week or more? He still had no idea how long he had been in the dark prison, time felt like a foreign concept.</p><p>-</p><p>The Captain stops his interrogation, he finally had gotten the answers the king had been demanding him to get out of the young teen. The guilt the man felt for what he was doing to the kid would eat him alive but that didn't matter, the king's orders were always to be followed, especially since the man was the Captain of the Guard. The kid in front of him was an absolute mess from the week and a half of torture him and the rest of the royal guard had been ordered to put him through until Varian answered the questions. Once he was done asking questions the boy across the table to from him looked so relieved, making the guilt build up more. Varian had no idea what the king's orders were and he thought that it was all over.</p><p>The Captain orders the one other guard in the room to help Varian back to the Solitary cell and to get some food and water for him.</p><p>-</p><p>For the first time, Varian is glad to be back in the cell, he wasn’t going to be chained this time. He was told he finally be able to sleep and the guard that brought him back to the cell gave him some food and water, the first food he had been given in days.</p><p>His back was screaming at him to not move when Varian got up to go eat the food he was given, it hurt so bad but he was so hungry...</p><p>After eating, Varian falls asleep on his stomach almost instantly, he was completely exhausted after being deprived of sleep and from the intense panic attack he had experienced earlier in the interrogation room. He had basically passed out having no idea what was in store for him in the very near future on king's orders.</p><p>-</p><p>The Captain was back in the upper levels of the castle, he was going to give the king the information that Varian had given him that day.</p><p>Maybe the Captain would be able to change King Fredrick's mind on the orders that were to be carried out after Varian finally talked.</p><p>The Captain enters the throne room with a parchment in hand with what Varian had given them. "My king." He bows.</p><p>"At ease Captain, did the boy finally talk."</p><p>The Captain walks up to the throne where the king sat, handing him the paper. "He did, are you sure you want us to.... carry out your final order for Varian of Old Corona?"</p><p>"Captain, I gave you orders, carry them out as you were told." Fredrick's voice is commanding, making sure the captain knows hes not messing around.</p><p>"As you wish..." There was no arguing with the king</p><p>-</p><p>The Captain gets some of the other guards that had been helping him with the interrogation throughout Varian's time in the bottom-most part of the dungeons. "King Fredrick won't change his mind, we are to carry on as planned tomorrow."</p><p>-</p><p>Varian wakes up after what felt like forever, it was so nice to finally be able to sleep without being woken up and dragged to an interrogation room where they- No, he couldn't focus on that right now, it was over now.<br/>
He hoped that maybe they’d let him free now, or at the very least let him not be alone in a solitary cell. He was so tired of being alone, the thought making him wish Ruddiger was there with him at this very moment.</p><p>The sound of armored boots is heard walking down the dark hallway getting closer to Varian's cell.</p><p>The small hatch on the bottom of the solid wooden door moves, food? They were going to give him food normally again?</p><p>His hope goes up a bit at that.<br/>
Varian goes over the the food slowly in an attempt to not disturb his back injuries too much, it was great to have food again...</p><p>He finishes the food and goes back to the wall to try and get more rest, he was still so exhausted...</p><p>Varian hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep again until the sound of boots was heard once again, this time the footsteps stop in front of the wooden door accompanied by the sound of a jingling key ring.</p><p>The door opens and the Captain is standing in the doorway. "Follow me."</p><p>Varian's breathing hitches, were they... letting him free?</p><p>Varian gets a small amount of hope at that thought</p><p>-</p><p>They walk down the hallway, the same direction as the interrogation room. But, this time they pass that dreaded room.</p><p>Varian wants to ask where they are going, but he keeps his mouth shut.</p><p>After a longer walk down the hallway that Varian had gotten used to, they stop at another room with yet another solid wooden door.<br/>
The Captain opens the door, leading Varian inside.</p><p>There are other guards in the room, the same one's that had hurt Varian during his many interrogations. </p><p>The captain forces Varian to his knees while Varian is still looking around the room, what were they doing?</p><p>Another guard comes over and ties Varian's hands behind his back and another has a pair of iron tongs.</p><p>What were they doing?!- Varian mentally slaps himself, how could he have had any hope of everything finally being over, there had to be more answers that they wanted, answers that he didn’t have. The he told them everything he had learned and knew.</p><p>The guard with the iron tongs forces them into his mouth making him open his mouth, another approaching the teen with a wickedly sharp knife. They couldn't be-</p><p>Varian starts to struggle harder and harder as the guard with the knife gets closer, the third and final guard in the room assists in holding him down. </p><p>The knife is in his mouth now, he could taste blood from where the knife nicked his lip. Unknown to Varian that blood would be the last thing he would truly taste.</p><p>The man holding the knife makes the first cut, Varian shrieks in pain. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happeni- </p><p>The pain grows more intense as the guard continues to cut. Varian continues to try and scream out in pain, blood was dripping down his mouth at this point, god there was so much blood in his mouth-</p><p>-</p><p>It was done, Varian's mouth had so much blood, there was so much blood and he couldn't even taste the metallic liquid anymore. He wasn't being held down anymore by the guard anymore, it didn't matter anyway. Varian let out strangled cries, there was just so much blood. The pain hadn't even truly registered in his mind yet, adrenaline from what had just happened rushing through his veins. What had just happened just hadn't registered in his mind at all yet, he thought that the torture would be over once he answered the interrogation questioned. The sounds that came out of his mouth sounded strangled and gurgly, why was there so much blood-</p><p>There was so much happening, so much shattered hope, Varian hadn't noticed the royal figure standing in the room, watching the young boy struggle to grasp what had just happened to him.</p><p>The Captain of the Royal Guard is still in the room as well, he grabs a piece of fabric to put in Varian's mouth to help control the bleeding until he was able to get him to the medic. The guard would not be able to stop the amount of blood that was coming from Varian's mouth.</p><p>-</p><p>They bring Varian up to the medic, the whole time they are there Varian still hasn't registered what had just happened, his mind had gone into shock.<br/>
He gets his mouth fixed up the best the medic is able and Varian is put back into the solitary cell in the deepest part of the dungeon.</p><p>Varian sits against the wall staring deep within his own head thought swirling like a tornado in his mind.</p><p>He would never be able to talk again.<br/>
That thought sat in his head for a bit.</p><p>He falls completely to the ground, lying instead of sitting, and just his body shakes with sobs.</p><p>The cell felt colder, it felt more empty. But, Varian would never be able to voice those thoughts out loud.</p><p>The king successfully silenced him. </p><p>Forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>